I Feel About You
by anime16
Summary: Chapter One posted. *Story Undergoing Revisions* Same story line. Just improved the grammar and the storytelling.  Mikan Sakura became a man hater because of that fateful day. Can her childhood friend, Natsume Hyuuga, change her perspectives on men?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE AND ITS CHARACTERS.**

**Author's Notes: **I rewrite the chapters of this story. It has the same story line, but the story telling is better than the last one. It makes me cringe seeing this story piece I wrote ages ago. I don't know. I was really, really bad last time and I felt bad seeing this. So yeah...enjoy reading it in a better writing.

**...**

**...**

**I Feel About You**

**written by: anime16**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Chapter One**

**...**

**...**

It was already three times that Ruka Sakura felt the unexplainable sentiment of fear in his life.

The first one was when his little sister Mikan, together with his girlfriend Hotaru Imai, went home together late at night, dripping wet from head to toe. Ruka nearly had a heart attack, after seeing his little sister's face, void of emotion and only contempt written all over her once gentle eyes.

The second one was when Hotaru threatened to break up with him after a series of his moronic ways had gone overboard for her to bear – and we all know Hotaru is not the type to be a martyr in a relationship, much more to be patient.

And lastly, the third one happened just quite recently. Mikan had almost killed him – right in front of their manor. Her body was shaking in rage as she bore her cold, brown eyes to him and his _guy_ friends. She never really give much thought to whom he befriends with – or the right word was she never really bothered much about his affairs.

Just recently, whenever he tried bringing his friends to the house. She would give him glares for days or worst ignore him until – she was the one who decides until when so there's no specific time. And now, she almost threw him out of the manor for having friends over.

He couldn't take it anymore. So he took his car and drove to his girlfriend's house without so much a second thought.

He was ushered towards the main house right after his shiny car stopped in front of the gate. He was sitting on the coach in the living room when Hotaru descend the winding staircase right in the middle of the house.

"What brings you here, Ruka?" Hotaru asked, not even wasting effort of hiding the hint of wariness in her voice. Her eyes did Ruka a run-over and said bluntly, "You look awfully ugly."

"Mikan will kill me..." Ruka murmured softly. Then he ran towards Hotaru and engulfed her in a bone-crashing hug. He shouted, "Mikan will kill me, Hotaru!"

"If you don't release me in three seconds, I'll kill you myself," Hotaru huffed.

Ruka immediately released Hotaru from his embrace and stepped backward. He offered a thousand of apologies but Hotaru still shot him with her Idiot Gun. She had to wait for ten minutes for him to regain his consciousness and another ten minutes for him to recollect his thoughts.

"I just wasted my twenty minutes in you, Ruka..." Hotaru hissed. "I hope this problem of yours is serious or I'll cut your head off with my new invention."

Ruka gulped a couple of breaths and waited two beats to tell her his problem.

"Mikan had changed," he began. He exhaled with remorse and raked his fingers on his blonde hair. His blue eyes looked at his girlfriend's emotionless, amethyst eyes. "She rarely smiles and she beats me up with her karate moves from time to time. She hates having my friends over. The old cheerful Mikan was gone – I just don't know what to do. Dad was doing something overseas and was ignorant of all the drama in the manor. He loves Mikan so much. I wonder what he'll think of this present Mikan."

Ruka could swear that he saw Hotaru's nearly impassive face faltered for a moment but he wasn't so sure now because it was gone as fast as it appeared. She spun to face him and folded her arms against her chest.

"Mikan hates guys," Hotaru told him silently.

Ruka's eyes widened and he stammered unintelligently, "H-How...W-When...W-What..." He finally gave up collecting his scattered thoughts and paused for a while.

Hotaru took over their conversation and said, "It's not like she's beyond help right now."

Ruka looked over his girlfriend, not missing one of her infamous smirks. His heart skips a beat. Sometimes he thinks that his girlfriend will be the death of her someday. He usually got something like that wrong but now he was absolutely sure he was right.

After all, she is Hotaru Imai. And all of her just spells out trouble for him.

"So...what could we do to help?" he asked and immediately regretted it a second later after seeing his girlfriend's devilish grin. He sighed in surrender. "I'm just hoping I'll be alive after doing what you had in mind."

Hotaru didn't listen to him – never will. Instead, she grabbed his collar and neared his face to hers. "Oh yeah, Ruka...You forgot to give me something." And she planted a soft kiss on his lips.

Oh well, at least he got his kiss.

**...**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello my dearest reader,

I'm revising the chapters. Same story line and plot...

I just improved the grammar and storytelling.

I'll post the chapters once they're done and ready.

Thanks for understanding.

Love, anime16.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello my dearest reader,

I'm revising the chapters. Same story line and plot...

I just improved the grammar and storytelling.

I'll post the chapters once they're done and ready.

Thanks for understanding.

Love, anime16.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello my dearest reader,

I'm revising the chapters. Same story line and plot...

I just improved the grammar and storytelling.

I'll post the chapters once they're done and ready.

Thanks for understanding.

Love, anime16.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello my dearest reader,

I'm revising the chapters. Same story line and plot...

I just improved the grammar and storytelling.

I'll post the chapters once they're done and ready.

Thanks for understanding.

Love, anime16.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello my dearest reader,

I'm revising the chapters. Same story line and plot...

I just improved the grammar and storytelling.

I'll post the chapters once they're done and ready.

Thanks for understanding.

Love, anime16.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello my dearest reader,

I'm revising the chapters. Same story line and plot...

I just improved the grammar and storytelling.

I'll post the chapters once they're done and ready.

Thanks for understanding.

Love, anime16.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello my dearest reader,

I'm revising the chapters. Same story line and plot...

I just improved the grammar and storytelling.

I'll post the chapters once they're done and ready.

Thanks for understanding.

Love, anime16.


	9. Chapter 9

Hello my dearest reader,

I'm revising the chapters. Same story line and plot...

I just improved the grammar and storytelling.

I'll post the chapters once they're done and ready.

Thanks for understanding.

Love, anime16.


	10. Chapter 10

Hello my dearest reader,

I'm revising the chapters. Same story line and plot...

I just improved the grammar and storytelling.

I'll post the chapters once they're done and ready.

Thanks for understanding.

Love, anime16.


	11. Chapter 11

Hello my dearest reader,

I'm revising the chapters. Same story line and plot...

I just improved the grammar and storytelling.

I'll post the chapters once they're done and ready.

Thanks for understanding.

Love, anime16.


	12. Chapter 12

Hello my dearest reader,

I'm revising the chapters. Same story line and plot...

I just improved the grammar and storytelling.

I'll post the chapters once they're done and ready.

Thanks for understanding.

Love, anime16.


	13. Chapter 13

Hello my dearest reader,

I'm revising the chapters. Same story line and plot...

I just improved the grammar and storytelling.

I'll post the chapters once they're done and ready.

Thanks for understanding.

Love, anime16.


	14. Chapter 14

Hello my dearest reader,

I'm revising the chapters. Same story line and plot...

I just improved the grammar and storytelling.

I'll post the chapters once they're done and ready.

Thanks for understanding.

Love, anime16.


	15. Chapter 15

Hello my dearest reader,

I'm revising the chapters. Same story line and plot...

I just improved the grammar and storytelling.

I'll post the chapters once they're done and ready.

Thanks for understanding.

Love, anime16.


	16. Chapter 16

Hello my dearest reader,

I'm revising the chapters. Same story line and plot...

I just improved the grammar and storytelling.

I'll post the chapters once they're done and ready.

Thanks for understanding.

Love, anime16.


	17. Chapter 17

Hello my dearest reader,

I'm revising the chapters. Same story line and plot...

I just improved the grammar and storytelling.

I'll post the chapters once they're done and ready.

Thanks for understanding.

Love, anime16.


	18. Chapter 18

Hello my dearest reader,

I'm revising the chapters. Same story line and plot...

I just improved the grammar and storytelling.

I'll post the chapters once they're done and ready.

Thanks for understanding.

Love, anime16.


	19. Chapter 19

Hello my dearest reader,

I'm revising the chapters. Same story line and plot...

I just improved the grammar and storytelling.

I'll post the chapters once they're done and ready.

Thanks for understanding.

Love, anime16.


	20. Chapter 20

Hello my dearest reader,

I'm revising the chapters. Same story line and plot...

I just improved the grammar and storytelling.

I'll post the chapters once they're done and ready.

Thanks for understanding.

Love, anime16.


	21. Chapter 21

Hello my dearest reader,

I'm revising the chapters. Same story line and plot...

I just improved the grammar and storytelling.

I'll post the chapters once they're done and ready.

Thanks for understanding.

Love, anime16.


	22. Chapter 22

Hello my dearest reader,

I'm revising the chapters. Same story line and plot...

I just improved the grammar and storytelling.

I'll post the chapters once they're done and ready.

Thanks for understanding.

Love, anime16.


	23. Chapter 23

Hello my dearest reader,

I'm revising the chapters. Same story line and plot...

I just improved the grammar and storytelling.

I'll post the chapters once they're done and ready.

Thanks for understanding.

Love, anime16.


	24. Chapter 24

Hello my dearest reader,

I'm revising the chapters. Same story line and plot...

I just improved the grammar and storytelling.

I'll post the chapters once they're done and ready.

Thanks for understanding.

Love, anime16.


	25. Chapter 25

Hello my dearest reader,

I'm revising the chapters. Same story line and plot...

I just improved the grammar and storytelling.

I'll post the chapters once they're done and ready.

Thanks for understanding.

Love, anime16.


	26. Chapter 26

Hello my dearest reader,

I'm revising the chapters. Same story line and plot...

I just improved the grammar and storytelling.

I'll post the chapters once they're done and ready.

Thanks for understanding.

Love, anime16.


End file.
